


Rhymes for Flight

by hypothetical_otters



Series: looking a bit poetic [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't like poetry. This is more poetry than I was expecting. (for the cabin pressure 30 day challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some sentences that vaguely resemble poetry when you put them together. none of them rhyme (unless accidentally) and the rhythm might be a bit off. These are loosely based on Tim Key's style of poetry, and imagining that Key is reading them does help to encourage the idea that these are poems. Christen had the idea to write poems in Key's style. Nothing belongs to me; not the style, not the content.

1

The hold heating was off  
It wasn't necessary.  
There was nothing in there that needed the warmth.  
Then Martin remembered the cat.

2

In deference to the Civil Aviation Authority  
Hamilton lit a cigarette.  
He wanted to cause as much trouble as possible  
Not thinking for one second about his health. 

3

The word ‘Beer’ was written on Arthurs’ forehead.  
Possibly in lipstick  
Martin didn’t know where twelve cricketers found lipstick.  
It could have been sharpie.  
Either way their demands were clear. 

4 

Beth Clark was confused.  
She was a scientist, not a business analyst.  
The unidentified object she was expecting was missing.  
In its place was an equally confused financial officer. 

5

The word ‘captain’ was written in lipstick on Martins head.  
It was barely visible under his hat.  
Even with four gold stripes on his arm  
People still didn’t believe he was in charge. 

6

Carolyn wasn't happy.  
She’d avoided Ruth for fifteen years  
And there she was.  
Standing in the cabin.  
Oh. 

7

Ruth liked Ian.  
That much was obvious  
Carolyn could ignore the subtle things  
The flirting, Ruth’s laughter, Ian’s reciprocal laughter  
She found them together.  
That she couldn’t ignore.

8

Kieran relaxed back into his chair  
Ten years as a Tory mp for Preston  
Now prime minister  
He smiled, checked his papers, and got to work. 

9

Her arm-rests had been tampered with.  
The in flight snacks were poisoned.  
Someone was trying to kill her.  
Despite what the old woman was saying  
The bassoonist was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more poems, more character based than episode based.

10

Douglas filled his glass to the brim  
He drained it in one fluid motion  
It didn’t come with the kick he wanted  
But, then again,  
Apple juice never does. 

11  
Martin had been dreaming of Switzerland.  
Dreaming of being married to a princess,  
Not of being stuck in an attic in Fitton.  
His dreams were cruel.

12

Carolyn owns an airline.  
Well, not so much an air line  
She has one jet.  
Carolyn: owner of the only air dot in the sky.

13  
Martin looked at his windows.  
He'd have looked out of them but they were covered in dirt  
Grime and dust from six months of neglect.  
Tomorrow, he thought,  
Tomorrow he'd start cleaning.

14

Phillips’ plan was working.  
He'd taken over as pilot.  
That was what he wanted to be.  
Not head teacher of a failing school.  
A pilot.  
And he'd finally managed it.  
He takes Martin Crieff's job.

15

Arthur hummed as he hoovered the plane  
He made fake cabin addresses too  
Imagining himself as the pilot,  
The way he'd always dreamed. 

16

The plane lands and stays surprisingly intact.  
Carl always thinks some part should fall off  
But even after ten years of flights around the world  
G-ERTI stays as flight worthy as ever.  
Which is to say; not very  
Held together, as she is, with gaffa tape and hope. 

17

Herc didn’t hear the second half of her sentence,  
Carolyn had finally said she loved him.  
That was more important than anything  
More important, even, than being the captain. 

18

They crossed the date line  
Instantly it was yesterday again.  
Douglas knows that it doesn’t work quite like that  
But, for Arthur’s sake, he pretends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 is kinda episode based (Newcastle) and also contains references to one of my favourite cancelled Sky 1 comedies. it's also very much influenced by Tim Key's poetry programme horror episode. 18 is about Molokai.

**Author's Note:**

> The episodes that these poems are based on are: Abu Dhabi, Boston, Douz, Fitton, Fitton, Helsinki, Helsinki, Helsinki, Gdansk. not sure that this is necessary, except for the one about the scientist and the one about Ruth and Ian. I may add more poems later.


End file.
